dltdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanficceptions
"Fanficception" is a term coined by HateWeasel, and is defined as "a fanfiction of a fanfiction". The term comes from combining the words "fanfiction" (or "fanfic") and "inception". The "inception" part of the word is not referring to the actual term, but rather the film titled "Inception", where there were many dreams within dreams. Known Fanficceptions of DLTD Fanfiction.net: * "Devils In Heaven" by theotakuat221b Status: Complete Pairing: DanielxKristopherson (DanKris) Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: T (SFW) Summary: "Daniel Westley thought he could never be in Heaven on earth. Especially when he had two demon friends. But can a broom closet and a certain faux-blonde change his mind?" * "The Book of Eibon" by AbbyS686 Status: Discontinued Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: T (SFW) Summary: "The sensational seven find a strange book called 'The Book of Eibon' This book pulls them in and they have to find a way out." * "Hunt For the Cure" by Jman15008 Status: Discontinued Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: T (SFW) Summary: "Sebastian, Luka, Ciel, and all other demons are put into trouble with a strange new find by H.E.L.L.S.I.N.G. Now, they're forced into a race to find a solution to the new problem that's arisen. What is this strange new item that's appeared for them? Find out in this fanficception of Devils Like To Dance." *"Sorcerers Like To Text" by Luckyjinx2170 Status: Complete Pairing: DafyddxCameron Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: K+ (SFW) Summary: "Dafydd Blake and Cameron Gully. Friends from scheming together, then suddenly, boyfriends? Seems like we need to shead a little light on this tale." *"The Sorcerer The Fell Under The Spell of a Human" by AbbyS686 Status: Complete Pairing: DafyddxCameron Trigger Warning: Rough Sex Rating: M (NSFW) Summary: "A smutty (ish) fanficception of Devils Like To Dance by Hateweasel." *"Reapers Like To Ramble" by audreyprobablysaidthat Status: Discontinued Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: K+ (SFW) Summary: "Follows the point of view of trans boy!Audrey." *"It Starts With a Motorbike, You Know" by RapunzelInTheSnow Status: Discontinued Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: T (SFW) Summary: "Tamworth has some not quite human new students, one who is just starting there. This is the story of the McKenzie twins, Callum and Ed (a girl) and a sort of expansion on Tamworth. Damn those scummy Griffins!" Additional Note: Prototype to "Tamworth's Just As Weird As Warwick" *"Death Likes The Color Pink" by Timid Otaku Status: Discontinuted Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: Unknown Rating: M (Unknown) Summary: "Hi, I'm a grim reaper. Currently I'm in London. It's the 21st century now, which i enjoy; way more fun. But still it's kinda boring cause I don't have any friends. I need to find friends who don't like die so quickly, maybe those two demon boys will be fun?" *"The Deadman's Dance" by CiaranCrockbert Status: Discontinued Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: T (SFW) Summary: "The Deadman's Dance is a popular supernaturals-only nightclub in London, England. Alex, the club's owner, is getting really tired of all the illegal payment after six years..." *"Death Valley Public Highschool" by Dinorawrthefirst (Discontinued) Status: Discontinued Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: T (SFW) Summary: ""My name is Randy! I live in London, England! These days the city is basically a battle-ground for Demons, Angels, Reapers, And Humans. Guess what? Imma Demon! Pretty bad-ass, right? Well anyways, I'll be going to Death Valley Public High School starting this year!" Follow Randy and her friends as they struggle to get through highschool!" *"A Dream Within A Dream" by AbbyS686 Status: Complete Pairing: KristophersonxDaniel (DanKris) Trigger Warning: Rape Rating: M (NSFW) Summary: "When Dan has a kinky dream about Kris is he shocked? Obviously! But is the dream over or has it just begun?" *"Mistakes" by AbbyS686 (Complete) Status: Discontinued Pairing: N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: M (SFW) Summary: "Read that first or some parts may be confusing. This is essentially a dream I had that I felt needed to be shared. Warnings: Contains character death, manga spoilers for SNK, spoilers for DLTD (unless you follow Hateweasel on Tumblr), and depressing themes." *"Chamelie Is a Good OTP" by RapunzelInTheSnow (Complete) *"DLTD: The Peacock King" by KrazynKuki (Discontinued) *"That Fluttering Bird of a Heart" by EffervescentGrace (Complete) *"Birthday" by RemyCole (Complete) Tumblr: * "Loosen Up" by el-tango-de-roxanna (Complete) * "What He Will Do" by el-tango-de-roxanna (Complete) * AO3: * reverting revenants by saturnias (Discontinued/Lost) * "Tamworth's Just As Weird As Warwick" by autterwich_dumb_basses Status: '''Ongoing '''Pairing: '''N/A Trigger Warning: N/A Rating: N/A '''Summary: " Quotev * "Not Again" by Forthelore (Discontinued)